Looking Back
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: The back stories of our heroes, and how they all met.
1. Chapter 1: Xavier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable**

_Xavier's back story_

* * *

"Catch me if you can" I said to Bronx.

The reddish-brown wolf barked and chased me even harder, he tackled me and we fell, I laughed. When I was young, my parents left me in the forest. Silver, the leader of the pack took me in as her own. I got up, and we head back to our den. Bronx was my younger brother; He was Silver and Jamie's real son. Also he's the next pack leader, he's immature and fun-loving but he was also wise and has good judgment. He was exactly like dad. When we got in, Mom seemed to be crying, Dad comforted her.

"Mom? What happened?" I wrapped my arms around her.

Her fur is sliver, which was how she got her name. Dad nod's at her, and she looked at me. Her sky blue eyes met my own. My eyes are the only thing we had in common; we are very different but much alike.

"Xavier we feel that you should be with your own kind"

"I don't understand" I brushed my hand over my black hair, which messed it up.

"Son, we are letting you go to stay with the humans" His brown eyes were sad.

"What? I don't want to" Mom nuzzled my neck.

"Our word is final" That's what he said, but he too was holding back tears.

"There is a town near here, start there" Mom said, I let her go.

"Oh, but first you need some more… human like clothes"

She handed me some kind of outfit, and I put it on. I looked down; it's red with black trimming. She then handed me a pair of daggers, I took it. Dad handed me some human money.

"Good luck, Son" I hugged him.

"Come and visit soon, ok?" I nod and hugged my brother.

I said goodbye to everyone else, and walked away. I turned back one last time, to see the home I lived in since I was a child. Then I walked straight into the forest, without another look back. I walked through the forest for what seemed like a long time, until I saw another human.

"Hello young man, I am Sir Pent"

"Excuse me is there a town near here?"

I asked slowly, trying to say it in their language. It wasn't too hard.

"Aye, there is a town across this bridge but beware of the hydra"

"O-k, thanks"

"Welcome, lad"

I continued through the bridge without seeing any "hydra", I entered the city. It was full of my own kind. I looked around in wonder, a boy with brown hair and eyes saw me and greeted me.

"Hey, you look new here, I'm Ash" He extended his hand, and I looked at it.

"You have to shake it" He said.

I took his hand and shook it, what a weird custom.

"Need any help?" Suddenly my stomach grumbled.

"Oh, you're hungry, why don't you go in the inn for some food?"

He pointed at the door, and I went in after I thanked him. A blonde woman approached me.

"Welcome to my inn, my name is Serenity, how can I help you?"

"…"

"Do you want to rent a room or dine in?"

"Dine" I copied how she said it.

"Alrighty then, I will bring you your food, the special right?"

I nod, even though I didn't know what a special was. As long as it was food, I didn't mind. I found a table and took a sit, soon the woman from before came and put the food on my table. I took a bite slowly, it's delicious. I stuffed the food in my mouth, and burped when I was done. Suddenly, a young woman about my age came in. Her clothes which were completely white are torn, and she had the same lost look that I had before. She had a bow and a bag full of arrows strapped to her back, and a pair of daggers at her sides. She looked around and spotted me, she approached me.

"Can I sit here, all the tables are taken" I nod.

She sat down and I pushed the plate of unfinished food toward her, she took a piece with a smile.

"I'm Tech" she said while she ate.

I smiled for the first time, since I left home.

"I'm Xavier" I said, translating my name into their language naturally.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Y-you t-too"

Maybe… just maybe this wasn't as bad as I first thought.

Quest Complete

Xavier

Review!

Close


	2. Chapter 2: Tech

_Tech's back story_

* * *

I walked through the forest; it's been a week, since I left home. Maybe I should go back? No, the authorities had surely reached there already. And in any case, I had nothing to go back to. I thought back to a few hours ago, when I came back from work. I went through the door, and saw my mother's dead body. Lloyd was sitting there on the couch, rum in hand. I always made sure that I came home before he did, just so this wouldn't happen. It's my fault. I didn't think when I took my bow and… I shook my head, he deserved it. Ever since my mom married him, he had abused us. It never got this bad, because I was always there to protect her. Now that I thought about it, my mom never stopped him. I shook my head again. This wasn't the time to think about the past, I had to think about what I will do now. I still had my job; all I needed to do was to find a place to stay. I had everything planned, so why did I still feel lost? My stomach grumbled, I picked some fruits and berries and ate it. I saw a river, and I went over to it. I bent over it, and looked at my reflection. My black hair was in its usual spiked style, my face was pale, and my light brown eyes were… I splashed water on my face violently; I shook away the excess water. It was getting dark; I climbed up a tree, and went to sleep. When I woke up it was morning, I got up and climbed down the tree. I trekked through the forest, consumed by my own thoughts. I should have done this before, took my mom and lived here in the forest. A small whisper passed through my mind, something that I had forgotten.

"You look just like him" My mom once said that, after my dad died.

My mom had punished me for looking like my dad; she blamed me for the monster attack, which took him away from us. She only married Lloyd for the money, so that we could survive. She punished me by letting him abuse me, I sighed. Without me knowing I reached the town of Falconreach, maybe this was a sign? I never really believed in signs. I went in; I saw an Inn, and went inside. I looked around, the place was packed. I saw a young man about my age, who was staring at me. I went to him, not knowing what else to do. A part of me thought that, he would be able to understand my troubles, and wouldn't judge me. I didn't know what made me think that, or if I really believed it.

"Can I sit here, all the tables are taken" He nodded.

I sat down and he pushed his plate of unfinished food toward me, I took a piece and smiled. I realized that in someway, somehow, he did understand. Now I will live my life, and leave the past behind. A new adventure awaits.

Quest Complete

Tech

Review!

Close


	3. Chapter 3: Seher

_Seher's back story_

* * *

I set the bag of money down on the stand, near the "family" picture. I sat down, and found myself staring at the picture again. My family was never normal, instead of working and taking care of their only child, they drank and gambled. I started working from an early age, and I took care of the expenses. Their debts grew higher, and I couldn't pay them all off. I stood up and went into my room, and I changed into more comfortable clothes. I looked into the mirror, my red hair was in curls. I turned, making my black robe swirl. My green eyes were shining, and my face had a smile. The violet trimming seemed to be worn out though; it needs to be replaced, but later. I took my staff, and two bouquets of white tulips. I went out the door, and headed to the cemetery. I moved past the many graves, the path already burned into my memory. I reached two graves, and I put the flowers on each grave. When I could not pay of their debts, it cost them their lives. They purposely let me live, so that I could continue paying off the debts. When my grandfather died, I was left a huge inheritance. It was to replace my parent's negligence, I paid off their debt using the inheritance. Since then, I was free to follow my own dreams to wherever it would lead. You know I'm not sad, not for my parent's negligence and death nor for working at an early age. My master taught me that I should live my life, to make up the time that I lost. That whatever I did has helped me to be who I am now, that it taught me how to survive in this world. I thought back to when I had to leave my master as his apprentice, it was a sad day. I wanted to stay, I asked to work for him but he refused.

"You have to experience the world" he said.

"Seher" I turned.

"One day soon, you will want to seek for more knowledge"

"And when you do, the Blue Mage can help you"

"Work as his apprentice, and you will gain the knowledge you seek"

"Blue Mage…"

"And Seher, remember this…"

"Experience is the best teacher"

"Go now, and experience the world"

After I visited the grave, I went in Serenity's Inn. I ordered a cup of coffee, and looked for a table. I spot a pair of youngsters, talking animatedly. I smiled and decided to join them, they stared as I approached them.

"Hello, my name is Seher"

"Can I join you?"

"Sure" The young woman said.

I sat down, just as Serenity brought me my black coffee. She put it down, and left.

"I'm Tech and this is Xavier"

"Nice to meet you" he said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you too"

"So tell me, what to do you guys do?"

"I'm a professional hunter" Tech said.

"I plan to try my luck in bounty hunting though"

"I heard that the pay is better"

"I… I have no plans yet" Tech grinned.

"Don't be so modest, he wants to become a hero"

"Adventurer" he corrected, I grinned.

"That's a good dream" He smiled embarrassed.

We talked a bit about our lives. No one brought up their pasts, and I didn't ask. Time past quickly and soon it got dark, I looked around and saw that the Inn was deserted.

"Haha, how fast time passes"

They were surprised as I was when they saw the Inn, Serenity gave us a signal that we had to go.

"Well, I better get going"

"You guys are staying here?" They nod.

"Alright, I'll take my leave then"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I turned.

"No… not really"

"Let's meet here again then, my treat"

"Sure" I smiled.

I walked back home, and I got in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling, today didn't turn out as I expected… but it was a good day.

Quest Complete

Seher

Review!

Close


	4. Chapter 4: Des

_Des' back story_

* * *

I sat in my room; I had been reading the new spell book, which I got from Uncle Edward. It's full of things about necromancy. When Uncle found out about my interest in necromancy, he gave me this book. I turned the page, suddenly my door opened.

"Des" I sighed and sat up.

"You're in your room reading again?"

"Why don't you go out and make some friends"

"I don't want to, who needs friends anyway?"

"I'm fine being alone"

"That's not healthy"

She came over to me, and pulled me by the arm. I know what you're thinking, but my mom was not stronger than me. I just didn't have the time to work out is all.

"Go out and socialize a bit"

She quite literally, threw me out. Before I could say anything, she slammed the door shut. I turned and kicked a stone, I might as well as go and drink some rum. I went in the Inn, and Serenity greeted me. I greeted her back and asked her for a mug of rum, she nodded and left. Poor girl was always so busy; it's a wonder that she can manage this Inn all by herself. I took a sit on one of the tables, and she came and put the mug on the table and left. I drank it in one gulp, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. I took out the book from my black robe, it got snagged in the blue trimming. I pulled on it, and the thread snapped. I put it down on the table, and started reading. Making your own undead army, hmm… interesting. I got so lost in my book that I jumped, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me, you seem to be alone" I turned.

"Why don't you join us?" A kind woman asked.

I shook my head, "No thank you, I like being alone"

She tutted, "I don't believe that, everyone needs company"

"Well, alright" It wouldn't hurt, and my mom did tell to socialize.

I stood and followed the woman to a table, where a young man and woman were seated. I took a seat hesitantly.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Des" I said uncomfortably.

"I'm Seher" the kind woman said.

"Xavier"

"Tech"

"What do you do, Des?" Seher asked.

"Nothing yet, but I'm studying Necromancy"

"Necromancy? Interesting" Tech said, suspiciously.

"Don't worry I plan to use necromancy for good instead of evil"

Tech relaxed, when she heard the sincerity in my voice. This was also reflected in my black eyes.

"That's good, I would have ended you now if you did" Message received.

"That's indeed interesting, I've never heard of necromancy being used for good"

"Yea, it is unheard of"

"But… I will use the power of the undead to protect Lore"

"I'll become the first necromancer hero"

"Good, it's always nice to have a dream" Seher smiled.

"You, Xavier, and Seher have the same dream" We all looked at Tech.

"Actually I'm an Adventurer" Xavier said, Tech snorted.

"How is that like?"

"I travel from place to place, helping people I meet on the way"

"…"

"I guess in terms, I can be called a hero…" We all laughed.

"I'm a mage and I use my magic to protect Lore"

"How about you?" I asked Tech.

"I'm a bounty hunter"

"I collect bounties for a client"

"What kind of bounties?" I asked.

"Treasures, rare animals, and even people"

"Ah. I see" I hope I'll never have to experience becoming a bounty.

"I also protect Falconreach, when it's being attacked"

Tech looked at the time and sighed, "I have to go meet a client"

Xavier looked at the clock aswell and stood up.

"I gotta to go too, Rolith needs my help"

"What happened?"

"He said he needed my help before, to get rid of monsters"

"They suddenly appeared in Oaklore, they're not a threat but…"

"Alright"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"Of course"

Only when they left, did I realize that I was included in their plans. I walked home after a few more drinks, and an interesting conversation about the contribution of magic to necromancy. I opened the door and wiped my feet, before I reached my room my mom stopped me.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good"

"Did you make any new friends?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Hmm… I guess I did" I said with a smile.

Quest Complete

Des

Review!

Close


	5. Chapter 5: Czaph

_Czaph and Intex's back story_

* * *

I woke up, and I immediately smelled smoke. I coughed, there was smoke everywhere. I got up and went to my parent's room, I shook my Dad awake.

"Dad, wake up!"

"Fire!" I coughed.

Dad woke up, he quickly woke up mom.

"Czaph go get Intex, quickly!"

I ran to my sister's room, but she wasn't there.

"Czaph!" I heard her call from somewhere.

"Intex! Hold on"

I went toward the direction that I heard her call; she was in the living room, she coughed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here"

"What about Mommy and Daddy?"

"Don't worry, they are right behind us"

I took her hand and guided her to the exit, a part of the house collapsed and the exit was blocked.

"What now?" she asked, and looked around.

I also looked around, trying to find another exit. There was a tap on my head. I turned to see my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" We hugged them.

Something was wrong, they looked sad for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Dad kneeled.

He puts his hand on my blonde hair; I stared at his eyes.

"Son, promise me something?" I nod.

"Take care of Intex"

"Of course, Dad" He smiled sadly.

"Good" He stood up.

"We love you Czaph, Intex" Why did it sound like a goodbye?

"We love you too" The house started to collapse around us.

Dad nodded at Mom and they held hands, and then they unleashed a wave of dark and light. The debris got knocked away, which made an exit. We ran for it and turned, just in time to see the house collapse.

After a few minutes the fire died down, and I walked toward the rubble. I took out pieces of wood and saw Mom's face; I took out more of the rubble until I saw two bodies. They were cold and I knew they were dead; their hands are still linked… I fell on my knees, and cried.

"Brother?" I turned to see Intex, who watched me in confusion.

"They're gone, Intex" She shook her head. Her ocean blue eyes swam with unshed tears.

"No!" Her normally faint glow flickered brighter; a tear fell down her face.

I walked toward her and put my hand on her shoulder, suddenly I got pushed back by a wave of light.

"Argh" I got up, that hurt.

I looked up; I saw wave after wave of darkness and light shoot up from her body. Then after being worn out, she fainted. I went to her, and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. I laid her down on the hammock, and rocked it slowly. I didn't know what the future had in store for us, and I'm scared. I looked down at her sleeping face and smiled, but... as long as we are together… I'm sure everything will be alright.

Quest Complete

Czaph

Review!

Close


	6. Chapter 6: Intex

_Intex and Czaph's meeting with four heroes…_

* * *

"Intex! There you are!" I turned, my brother approached me.

"I thought you were in Oaklore?"

"I was but something came up… I'll tell you all about it later"

"Come on, let's go get something to eat"

"Great, I'm starving" I said goodbye to Twil.

"What else is new?" He chuckled.

We went in the Inn, and saw a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She greeted us.

"Welcome to my Inn"

"Could I offer you a room?"

"Or something to eat or drink?"

I looked at Czaph, his mouth dropped. I snickered, and he closed his mouth.

"Something to eat, please" I said.

"Coming right up, take a sit"

"We aren't really that busy today"

We sat down on one of the tables, it was near a window. We chatted a bit, and I told him about my adventures. I told him about how I met the priestess and saved Twilly, also about the Black Dragon Box. Then I told him about the hydra I defeated to get here, and Sir Pent. I added about the dragon that wanted to eat me, after much hesitation. He was a bit worried about that, but he got over it. Suddenly a group of people came in, we turned and looked at them. They saw us and started to whisper, a wimpy guy approached us.

"Excuse me, this is our table" He told us rudely.

"Doesn't have your name on it" I said, the rest of the group approached us.

"Why don't we just share? It's big enough" The eldest among them said.

"Good idea" Czaph said.

They sat down, and after they ordered they introduced themselves.

"I'm Seher" the kind woman said.

"Tech" the other woman said.

"Xavier" The young man said.

"I'm Des" The wimpy one said.

"I'm Czaph and this is my sister, Intex" I nodded at them.

The food arrived and she put our food on the table. Czaph drooled, she didn't notice and left.

"Way to play it cool, Bro" He glared.

"By the way, you still have some drool right there"

I pointed to where true enough, there is drool drying. He wiped it away with his sleeve. Suddenly everyone broke into laughter, Czaph joined in after awhile. We all shared stories and a few good laughs, it got dark and I yawned.

"Time for bed" Czaph stated.

We got up and said our goodbyes, but we made plans to meet again the next morning. Czaph took the room key from Serenity; He was able to play it cool this time. We went up the stairs. We got in bed not bothering to take off our armors. I looked down; my armor is gold with black trimming, while Czaph's the opposite. It wasn't planned, so we got a good laugh from that. I got in bed, and he did the same.

"Night"

"Night" I fell asleep wondering what lied for us tomorrow.

Quest Complete

Intex

Review!

Close


End file.
